


Special

by JemiCrisis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Human Relationships, Fallen Angels, Gen, Guardian Angels, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: Monsters will always exist. There's one inside each of us. But an angel lives there, too. There is no more important agenda than figuring out how to slay one and nurture the other. - Jacqueline NovogratzI have a thing about angels. I believe in them. I feel like I have a guardian angel. I think everybody has one. - Sheryl LeeAn AU where YangYang and Haechan are Renjun's guardian angels. They just do a terrible fucking job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my flight lmao and I almost got it done, that's why it's multi chaptered and not a big long one shot... And also so I can space out updates and torture you but let's see how that goes...

He's lying there, on his bed, staring through the window pane in the roof, right up into the stars. Renjun has always been fascinated with space, aliens and all that. He likes anything that's otherworldly. Vampires seem cool, werewolves too, he saw a Tumblr textpost one time that said something along the lines of "there's the blood of mythical creatures in every human, over the years the physical features are no longer there because the creatures have mingled too much with humans" and he whole-heartedly believes it.

How else could Chenle be such a good singer? He must be some sort of siren. Jisung? A faerie all the way, no doubt. He is chock full of mischief. Jaemin is the descendant of a vampire for sure, how can he survive with coffee that is as black as the void and his weird eating habits? Jeno is what Renjun thinks angels would be like, he is always so nice to the boy. Jeno takes care of everyone, even when drunk. An angel indeed.

Speaking of angels, Renjun thinks guardian angels exist as well, those that help the living become the good people that they should be.

So he's sitting there, with a book on his chest, of course it's a book about mythical creatures, nymphs actually, when he hears his bedroom door open.

Strange, he lives alone. His parents moved out years ago to travel the world.

He looks up and sees two boys come into the room, with suitcases, they don't notice him looking at them. One of them is wearing a leather jacket and matching leather trousers with caramel brown hair, the other in a big purple hoodie and black jeans with frizzy brown locks. The leather jacket boy hits his shin on the other's suitcase.

"Ow! Fucking watch it headass!" Leather jacket hisses. 

"You watch it! You'll wake him up!" Purple hoodie hisses back, they both turn to the bed, and they freeze when they see that Renjun is awake.

"Fuck."

Renjun leans to his bedside table and pulls out his pocket knife, better be safe than sorry, hoes.

"Make that double fuck."

Renjun jumps out of bed and lunges for the purple hoodie boy, who is closer. It would also be easier to harm him than the leather jacket one anyway because it's harder for a knife to tear leather than whatever material hoodies are usually made of. Cotton? Polyester? But the boy jumps, almost levitates, back. How is that possible?

"What the hell?" Renjun stands there, absolutely confused, how? How did he...?

"Magic huh?" The leather jacket boy says, amused. He puts a hand on Renjun's shoulder, who just stands there, in an oversized shirt that engulfs him and shorts, pocket knife in hand, kind of terrified, on edge, but really curious. No one would be threatened by him. 

"What... What are you?"

"Angels!" The purple hoodie quips. "We're guardian angels! Look!" The same boy shows Renjun his wrist, which is adorned with a golden bracelet. He removes it and, as if on cue, it increases in size. He then places it on his head, it's a halo. The leather jacket guy does the same, only his halo was a ring.

"Specifically, we're your guardian angels... As of today." Renjun is speechless.

"But... I don't want guardian angels..." the two boys look at each other.

"Well shit." Leather jacket turns to purple hoodie, with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Sorry man, but we can't really send ourselves back to heaven so uh... You're stuck with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me, what are you supposed to do?" Renjun is sitting in the living room couch now, with leather jacket boy, called Donghyuck or just Hyuck, on his left and purple hoodie, called YangYang or just Yang, on his right. He draws his knees up and rests his chin on them. Anybody would think that he looks cute, the two angels do anyway.

"Well in ye olden days we're supposed to protect people from harm and potential death." Hyuck explains straightforwardly. He rests his arm behind Renjun on the back of the couch and crosses his legs, leaning in Renjun's direction. "But nowadays we pretty much just accompany people, trying to make sure what they do is right and all that.”

"Why do I get two guardian angels?" Renjun switches between the two angels, not sure of who to look at. He looks confused, it's adorable.

"... We don't know actually, we've never heard of a human having more than one guardian angel... Maybe you're..." Yang gasps "special?" he looks at the boy, eyes wide. Renjun tilts his head back to rest on the couch and sighs.

"There's no way that that's the reason..."

"Well, you're already special in that you need a guardian angel in the first place." YangYang puts his hands behind his head. "Not everyone gets guardian angels."

"Do they not?" Renjun shoots straight up and looks at YangYang, surprised.

"Nope!" Hyuck hugs Renjun from behind, resting his head on the human's shoulder, he thinks that Renjun's body is so squishy and tiny. Renjun doesn't stop him. Perfect. "So you're extra extra extra special!"

"No I'm not. I can't be, there's really nothing special about me..."

"Are you sure?" YangYang leans forward, twisting his head so that Renjun can see him.

"Yes!" Exasperated, Renjun huffs and switches on the TV. He flicks through a few channels before becoming frustrated with how the two boys haven't moved an inch. "What?"

"Well..." Donghyuck says softly, he hugs Renjun tighter, and YangYang shuffles closer to place his head on Renjun's other shoulder. It's weird, but not uncomfortable.

"We think you're special, everyone is." YangYang continues, his voice as soft as Donghyuck's. It makes Renjun feel... sleepy... it's barely nine o'clock and he falls asleep in the arms of the angels. He doesn't feel their fingers trail up his arms, touching him as freely as they want to when he's unconscious.


End file.
